universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-British Empire
The Neo-British Empire is a civilization based on the old principals of the original British Empire. It is ruled by members of the self-proclaimed Plantagenet line that prefer to give rise to a new and better England based on the old and far superior version. With the NewVerse being a realm where fiction can become reality, that is possible. However, since the crown has full authority, there was a civil war that cast it during a 50 year dark age until a new king has risen from the chaos and quell all opposition. History The Neo-British Empire was founded when certain members of the UK ain't taking full advantage of the technologies that Aaron van Dyke has given them. But under certain circumstances of the United Nations Dominion, that cannot happen. Because of this, a select few try to create a new empire based on the merits of some of the old articles about the British Empire. Yet any and all attempts have been squashed. That is until someone that supported the separatist came across an e-mail with designs of a ship and the Stellar Missile needed. The person who discovered this e-mail was a business tycoon who specialized in archaeology, technology, history, and finances. Yet upon the creation of this new galaxy, he changed his name to Draco Plantagenet and became its first king. His true name is forever lost. King Draco Plantagenet I then started to use some of his own finances to create a new empire with the inspiration of the old British Empire. It has flourished under the direction of the new crown. Yet there are two religions that are practiced here. The first are the Protestants who have faith in god and Christ who can call upon paladins and angels to fight. The second are the Druids who can call upon the mystical forces of magic. Thanks to these factions, the Neo-British Empire can fight against fantasy themed factions with angels and spirits. However, the empire is also divided up between different timelines and armies that fight with different levels of technology. Around 2082, the empire started to enter into a civil war known as the Mugging of the Crown. It started when the last king died without naming an heir to the thrown that eight of them started to fight for the crown that started as a simple mugging of the eldest child. Hence the name, Mugging of the Crown. Thus the war has caused wide-spread collapse in the empire that cause a dark age that divided between the empire up. After 50 years, a young prince name Harry Duncan, a bastard, has risen to war at the age of 15 and started fighting against all opposition while taking on the name Draco Plantagenet IV. He was feared by his enemies yet loved by his people as he used everything that he can to fight against the pretenders. At 2093, Draco Plantagenet IV brought forth a heroic age and been crowned king of the new Neo-British Empire. When 2121 came around, the Fandom Wars came knocking on their doorstep and the Neo-British Empire was ready with everything that they got. With that new war, the Neo-British Empire flourish as it expands to gain more territory, resources, and wealth. But around 2142, Draco Plantagenet IV died in the heat of battle at the Battle of Medu-Gorash with his son, Draco Plantagenet V now in charge of the throne and its people. Economy The economy of the Neo-British Empire is based on the old British pounds (£) as the main currency of the empire. Yet the Neo-British Empire is solely based on exports since it is a more agricultural and industrious civilization with many resources that are traded for some really good and reasonable prices. They have many exports such as tobacco, sugar, rice, tea, spices, citrus, titanium, epimethus pollen, ultra spice, dust water, iron, and antimatter. They even trade in Dalekanium which make ships resilient to lasers and bombs. With such large exports, the Neo-British Empire has become an economic power house among many others in the NewVerse. However, that changes around the Mugging of the Crown that nearly caused its collapse until Draco Plantagenet IV came around and boost production back-up again. But since the empire is so big, it is divided up as dukedoms, kingdoms, counties, and baronies. There is no slavery in the Neo-British Empire when they try to conquer other civilizations. But instead, a caste system is but into place. When someone is freed from slavery, they put someone into a specific job depending on their strength and IQ. If someone is strong with low IQ, they are sent to work as laborers in certain colonies or as soldiers. If someone has a high enough IQ, they find work in a higher position such as a scientist or a banker. Yet there are those that can break free from the caste system if they have certain talents. As of now, the Neo-British Empire is the third largest economic superpower in the NewVerse. Military The military of the Neo-British Empire is a bit of a mix bag. There are a lot of different types of military units set in different eras. The most common seen forces in the Neo-British Empire is the Royal Marines which is composed of many different units since the fall of the W.A.R. Assembly. First, we have the medieval type English. These are units based off of Medieval II: Total War, Age of Empires ''series (and further eras), ''Civilization ''(and further eras), ''Crusader Kings II, Stronghold ''series, and ''For Honor. These troops and other units based on that time period are sent out to handle armies that are of similar caliber by terms of the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly before its destruction. As for the more fantasy kind, they relied on Stronghold Legends ''since it has green dragons and King Arthur. There is also Britain's very own ''Harry Potter that help out with both fantasy and modern. Yet they also have the Templars from The Secret World ''that also deal with such matters as well. Not to mention the ''Chronicles of Narnia ''and their fantasy creatures when dealing with large armies. Yet when it comes to fantasy colonization, they rely on the Arthurian faction from ''Camelot Unchained. But in order to quell a small supernatural terrorist organization, they send in the Order (Knights of the Round Table) from The Order, 1886. When the Scions of Hell came, they use the factions from Hellgate: London such as the Cabalist, Hunter, and Templar in order to combat them. There are also one of the colonial type of soldiers that are known as Red Coats, because of their, well, red coats. These sort of units are from practically anything that revolves around the colonial period and are known to be stationed in areas that have agriculture. Sometimes they quell rebellions that would hamper progress. There are also times when the Neo-British Empire uses steampunk devices, soldiers, and other such things such as Guns of Icarus, Dishonored ''series, and the Vinci faction from ''Rise of Legends. Other times they use stuff from World War II when things get out of hand or dealing with a small invasion force that uses medieval tech or something similar from World War II. When it comes to anti-terrorism and spying, the Neo-British Empire relies on the Special Air Service when dealing with terrorism in their home front that uses 21st century weaponry and some high-tech devices. For spycraft, they send in the Secret Intelligence Service that is also known as Military Intelligence Section 6 (MI6) to deal with sabotage, espionage, and prevent disasters with many clones of the greatest secret agent in all of Britain, James Bond, a.k.a. 007. As for more futuristic and sci-fi, the Neo-British Empire uses units and technology from Civilization: Beyond Earth, Doctor Who, Deus Ex series, Red Dwarf, and Primeval. But since giant robots are hot commodities among the Fandom Wars, they had to use the mechs from BattleTech that gives them a fighting edge against many heavily armed robots. Solar System & Important Planets British System The British System is the main heart of the entire Neo-British Empire. Here is home to the royal crown and has the most sufficient navy in the entire empire with the largest trade hub ever known in this part of the NewVerse. Important Planets There are planets in the Neo-British Empire that are far too important for them to give up and will defend them to the last man. Not to mention that some of them are under control of the many counts and barons. Barony of Leoheart The Barony of Leoheart is ruled by House Leoheart, one of House Plantagenet's supporters and founded by Elizabeth Leoheart I. Elizabeth was a brilliant tactician and master of the arcane art of fire that roast Draco Plantagenet's enemies. Not to mention that they specialize in steampunk technology. Members of House Leoheart are noted to have fiery red hair and cat-like golden eyes. County of Silvanos The County of Silvanos is ruled by House Silvanos who supported House Plantagenet while led by many druids and wizards. The county is actually divided by six counts/countesses that control this part of the Neo-British Empire which are magic-users. The House Silvanos is divided into House Silvanos-Primus, House Silvanos-Secundus, House Silvanos-Falcon, House Silvanos-Arcanos, House Silvanos-Tota, and House Silvanos-Teardrop. County of Ases The County of Ases is the oldest county ruled by House Ases that had remained neutral until Draco Plantagenet IV came around with an offer. House Ases is the most industrious house and have access to more advance technology. Barony of Locus The Barony of Locus is ruled by House Locus who are actually a new barons who have risen among the ranks due to their whale oil trade; both terrestrial and stellar. Thanks to this trade, House Locus became a large business tycoon in the Neo-British Empire. Category:Civilizations Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions